frozen_2013_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Elsa
This page uses Creative Commons Licensed content from Frozen Wiki. The original page and authors can be found here (http://frozen.wikia.com/wiki/Elsa). Biography Elsa (full name is Elsa Agðarsdotter) is the elder sister of Anna. Elsa's parents are King Agnarr and Queen Iduna. Elsa is currently 21-years-old. She was born with the powers to manipulate ice and snow and used them to entertain her sister. However, Elsa's lack of control resulted in her living in fear of hurting anyone with her powers, and she spent much of her early life shut out from the world. Though it pained her greatly to do so, Elsa also saw it necessary to distance herself from Anna, so there would be no risk of hurting her. After her powers were exposed and nearly harmed several people, Elsa fled Arendelle to ensure such an incident never occurred again. In spite of her self-imposed exile, Elsa found peace, finally able to experiment with her powers without the fear of causing any more harm. Ultimately, Elsa was able to rekindle her relationship with her sister after learning how to fully control and appreciate her powers. Physical Appearance Elsa is a strikingly beautiful young woman with a tall, slender figure, long platinum blonde hair that reaches a few inches above her elbows, blue eyes, and pale skin (Elsa's skin appears to be fairer and brighter than Anna's skin) with a light dusting of freckles (a trait she shares with her sister, though it looks like she has fewer freckles than her younger sister). She has the face of her mother, as during her coronation, she bore a striking resemblance to the Queen, albeit with a different hair color. In her pre-Snow Queen dress: Elsa wore a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing, black sleeves and magenta cape, and her hair was kept back in a French braided crown twist bun. Ever since the accident with Anna at age 8, Elsa wore white gloves to contain her powers, but at her coronation, she wore longer, cyan gloves that go with her outfit. In her Snow Queen state: Elsa wears her hair in a left side braid woven with snowflake incrustations, and swisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head. She wears a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, powder blue sleeves and ice high heels. At the back of her bodice is a long, transparent cape of sheer ice draped down from her sleeves and decorated with big snowflakes. Personality As the queen regnant of the kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa appears calm, reserved and regal, and unlike her sister, is experienced in grace and poise. Beneath this elegant appearance however, Elsa is quite complex; in truth, Elsa is troubled with her abilities, a trait that stems from a traumatic incident as a child. When she was younger, she had cared strongly for Anna and, although she was the more mature of the two, Elsa was quite playful. However, ever since her magic nearly caused her sister's death, Elsa had lived in fear for a great amount of her life, too nervous to let her powers overdevelop. As a result, she desired isolation from everyone she cared about, including Anna, out of fear that she could hurt them, and chose to keep things to herself rather than communicate or be around anyone. From said concern, Elsa is sensitive towards other people and their well-being, as Elsa always felt she had to be far away from people as much as possible in order to keep them as safe as possible. As such, she felt that she could not truly rule a kingdom because of this flaw, although she tried as best as possible to repress her abilities for the sake of the kingdom. Often, although Elsa demonstrates her willingness to sacrifice her own happiness for everyone else's, she herself feels irritated from the restraints she is forced into, most evidently on her coronation day when she was to become queen even though she was very apprehensive from the threat of her wintry power, and simply be accepted for who she is. It is also apparent that Elsa had tried her best to suppress her abilities for her parents' sake in order not to hurt others and to be a good ruler for Arendelle when her time came, and so gained a great sense of responsibility at an early age. Growing up believing her emotions were unstable caused Elsa to cut interaction with Anna fearing she could not control her powerful emotions when Anna was around to spur them. Despite her moral reasoning, she came off as aloof and cold towards anyone who wished to see her. Because Anna had to lose the memories of Elsa's magic in order to survive Elsa's curse, Anna did not understand why Elsa's isolation was so dire and simply believed Elsa was uncaring. However, Elsa truly loved Anna and always wished to be with her whenever Anna asked, a chance Elsa greatly regretted refusing and was left in deep despair when Anna became the only family she had left. She also believes that she thinks she does not belong in Arendelle as she sees herself only as a force of destruction, implying that Elsa has low self-esteem towards herself in an extreme case, as she constantly blames herself to be the sole cause for most of her life's misfortunes despite others stating she is not, to the point that she labels herself as a living storm and distances herself from everything in general. Although she had avoided Anna for most of her life, Elsa was more than willing to share some words with her, even sneakily tricking the Duke of Weselton into dancing with Anna, showing more of her mischievous and playful side. Despite her fear, Elsa shows to truly care about her family and her kingdom as more than just a position quite selflessly, as she was evidently frightened when she realizes that she had created a winter over her kingdom when she had tried so desperately to avoid them from her danger. But due to the influence of her magic, Elsa does not like to confront things she had caused, for she has always believed she can only create winter, not remove it. However, during "Let it Go", Elsa reveals a liberated side to her personality. Without stress or fear of hurting others, Elsa is strong and unafraid, yet with an air of elegance still surrounding her. Armed with a sense of freedom, she is confident in her abilities, letting them roam free with grace and beauty, all the while no longer worried or daunted by her restraints. In the segment, which was entirely about letting go of her fears and being herself, Elsa abandons what others had wanted out of her, including her parents, so that she can be free to be herself. During this time, Elsa proves herself to be incredibly artistic and a daring young woman willing to remain far from what she was destined to be, and rejects her own fate as Arendelle's queen for the choice of her own freedom. However, Elsa's strongest part of herself is her love for her sister, a trait that gives Elsa the ultimate motivation to save Anna. Although she feels responsible for the chaos she has caused, the bond Elsa shares with Anna is stronger than she knows, as the feeling itself is her reminder that she is not truly alone when there is someone else who cares for her as well. With love, Elsa finds a stronger grip over her abilities in order to save those she cares about. From this, Elsa confronts her fear, and learns how to use her powers for good instead of imbalance, and in doing so, gains the will to control it. After she conquers her fear and gains recognition from the kingdom, Elsa's personality becomes warm and playful once again, as she happily attends ice skating with Anna and the others, and even helps Anna to ice skate without fear of freezing her as well as creating a snow cloud to help Olaf remain during summer. Interestingly enough, although she is passive compared to Anna, it is implied that she ironically enjoys more thrilling activities then her sister. Immediately after thawing Arendelle, without hesitation, she creates an ice rink for everyone to use. While Anna is somewhat hesitant, she skates without fear, even encouraging her to join in. Early Life Elsa was born on the winter solstice to King Agnarr and Queen Iduna of Arendelle. When Elsa was 3 years old, Anna was born, and the two grew to be the best of friends. Eventually, Elsa discovered that she had the ability to produce ice and snow and used her powers to enhance her play with Anna. The Accident One night, 8-year-old Elsa found herself being shook awake by 5-year-old Anna, who could not sleep due to the activity of the northern lights and wanted to play. Though Elsa initially insisted they sleep, she excitedly got up when Anna says, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" The two stealthily set out for the spacious Great Hall, where Elsa used her magic to cover the room with ice and snow, much to Anna's delight. The sisters immediately tasked themselves with what they set out to do by building a snowman which Elsa named Olaf. The two continued to play, skating around the Great Hall and even sliding down a snowy hill. with her magic]] However, their innocent night-time excursion took a deadly turn. Anna began to leap from one snowy heap to another, encouraging Elsa to use her magic to take her to greater heights. But as Anna jumped faster and faster, and higher and higher, Elsa found herself struggling to keep pace. When she slipped on the icy floor while Anna was in mid-leap, Elsa desperately fired a bolt of ice magic in an attempt to cushion Anna's fall; in Elsa's haste, the beam was poorly aimed and struck Anna in the face, sending her tumbling into a snowy mound and then to the floor, unconscious. Worrying for Anna's safety, Elsa cried for her parents while her escalating fear caused her powers to act uncontrollably, covering the walls of the Great Hall with ice and toppling the snowman the sisters had built, signifying the end of their play. Pabbie's Warning After briefly struggling to open the frozen doors, Agnarr and Iduna burst in. While Agnarr remarked that Elsa's powers were getting out of control, Iduna checked on Anna, concerned that she was "ice-cold". Agnarr went to the library and found a book containing an image of a troll using healing magic along with a map to the Valley of the Living Rock. Without further ado, the family departed for the valley on horseback; Elsa's fear resulted in the formation of a trail of ice behind the horse she was riding. Upon arriving arriving at the valley, Agnarr called out a plea for help. The trolls responded by rolling out into the open to greet the unexpected visitors and were surprised upon realizing it was the royal family. An elderly troll, Pabbie, made his way over and examined Anna. Though Anna's state seemed critical, Pabbie noted that it was fortunate Anna had not been struck in the heart and that healing her head would be a relatively simple task. After Agnarr urged Pabbie to do whatever was necessary, the elderly troll proceeded to remove Elsa's magic, even going so far as to modify Anna's memories of her sister's powers as a precautionary measure. To her family's relief, Anna smiled, indicating that Pabbie's healing was taking effect. Pabbie then turned to Elsa and warned her that her powers would only continue to grow and that they were beautiful but dangerous. He urged Elsa to learn to control her abilities but commented that "fear would be her enemy". At this, Agnarr assured Pabbie that Elsa could learn to control her magic and decided that until then, the castle gates would be locked and Elsa's contact with people would be limited, including with Anna. Agnarr had the two separated and moved Elsa and her belongings to a new room. Though Elsa sadly glanced at Anna before locking herself within her new room, she realized the necessity of the situation and accepted it. Hidden From The World Though Anna tried repeatedly to entice her out to play, Elsa always turned her sister down. In the years that followed, Elsa's only contact with others was through her parents; in particular, Agnarr worked closely with Elsa to help her attain control, even teaching her a mantra: "Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show." When Elsa accidentally froze her window while gazing out at the freshly fallen snow, Agnarr decided to give her a pair of gloves in the hopes they could stifle her powers. However, in spite of the gloves, Elsa's powers continued to manifest themselves, and when she accidentally froze a portion of her room, Elsa was horrified at the increasing potency of her abilities and even refused her parents to come close, fearing she would hurt them. When Elsa was eighteen, Agnarr and Iduna had to depart on a two-week journey; Elsa formally curtsied them as they left, but worried about her powers in the absence of her parents, she questioned them about the necessity of their voyage. After expressing his faith that Elsa would be alright, Agnarr departed with Iduna. However, the two monarchs perished during their journey when their boat capsized during a deadly storm at sea; devastated by this loss, Elsa remained hidden in her room during her parents' funeral, her emotions resulting in the room being completely overtaken by ice. Though Anna tried once more to reach out to her sister, Elsa merely sat behind the door in despair, now truly alone. Coronation Day (the ceremony) Three years after the passing of Agnarr and Iduna, Elsa was finally of age and ready to embrace the responsibilities of being a queen. The castle gates were to be open for her coronation to accommodate the representatives from other lands who had come to witness the ceremony. It was also an opportunity for the citizens of Arendelle to see their new queen. Having hid from the world for so long, Elsa was apprehensive about the day due to the potential risk her powers would be exposed. She practiced grasping the orb and scepter in the library while she gazed at a portrait of her father's coronation, repeating their mantra to calm her nerves. Though she froze the candlestick and ornament with which she was practicing with, Elsa reminded herself the gates would only be open for that day and proceeded to tell the guards to open them. She then headed out onto a balcony that overlooked the courtyard to view the arriving guests before making her way to the chapel for her coronation. At the chapel, Elsa was crowned by the bishop, but before being formally ordained as queen, she was required to grasp the orb and scepter. However, as Elsa moved to take the items, the bishop stopped her, reminding her to first remove her gloves. Her nerves threatening to overwhelm her, Elsa did as she was told, lifting the items with her bare hands and turning to face the crowd. As her anxiety caused the orb and scepter to acquire a thin layer of ice, Elsa became increasingly worried about her powers being noticed and barely allowed the bishop enough time to finish his holy statement, hastily replacing the items back on the pillow and taking back her gloves. Regaining composure, Elsa turned to face the rejoicing crowd, giving a small smile. Reconnecting Following the ceremony, the delegates headed into the Great Hall for the post-coronation festivities where they danced and ate. After Kai introduced them to the guests, Elsa and Anna found themselves standing next to each other and unsure of what to say, they both exchanged surreptitious glances. However, Elsa finally greeted her sister and though Anna was taken aback, they slowly eased into a comfortable conversation. This reunion was interrupted by Kai, who introduced the two sisters to the Duke of Weselton, who represented Arendelle's closest trading partner and wanted to offer Elsa her first dance as queen. Elsa politely refused the Duke's offer, stating she did not dance, and suggested that the Duke dance with Anna. Before Anna could protest, the Duke pulled her away and after Anna looked at her desperately, Elsa silently apologized with a wave. As Anna continued to dance with the Duke, Elsa watched from afar, amused at her sister's predicament. When Anna finished the dance and returned to her side, the two of them briefly poked fun at the Duke. Anna commented that she wished the castle could always be this vibrant, and though Elsa agreed, she caught herself and interjected that it was not possible. Anna asked why, but Elsa interrupted by saying "it just can't". When Anna excused herself, Elsa sadly watched her sister go. Her Powers Revealed A short time later, Elsa found Anna making her way through the crowd to introduce Hans, whom she acknowledged with a courteous subtle nod. Their previous conversation forgotten, Anna happily informed Elsa of her intention to marry Hans. Shocked by her sister's announcement, Elsa firmly told Anna that there would be no marriage and asked Anna if they could have a moment alone. However, Anna refused and promptly told Elsa that if she had an objection, she should address them together. Relenting, Elsa told Anna that she could not marry a man she had just met. Though Anna continued to argue, going so far as to question Elsa's knowledge of love, Elsa asserted that she would not bless the marriage and turned to a guard, telling him that the party was over and that the gates were to be closed. He swiftly obliged, much to Anna's dismay. Elsa tried to walk away, but Anna frantically reached for her, removing her glove in the process. Afraid that she would be unable to contain her powers, Elsa reached for the glove, but Anna held it away and said that she could not stand living in isolation anymore. Though it pained her to say it, Elsa curtly responded by suggesting that Anna leave. As Elsa turned away again, Anna began to loudly question her, wanting to know what she had done to deserve this treatment. Elsa tried to keep her sister quiet, but Anna continued her outburst and demanded Elsa reveal her fears. Her patience wearing thin, Elsa whirled to face Anna and gestured angrily with her hand, causing ice spikes to erupt across the floor. Immediately regretting losing control of her temper, Elsa slowly realized she had nearly hurt the party-goers and left the room, hoping to find temporary solace in the courtyard. To her horror, the citizens of Arendelle had gathered in large numbers, hoping to catch a glimpse of their new queen. Disconcerted, Elsa backed into a fountain and grasped its edge, causing the water to freeze solid, to the shock of the citizens. The situation only escalated when the Duke of Weselton came into the courtyard with his guards and demanded that someone stop her; Elsa pleaded with the Duke to keep his distance but accidentally shot a blast of ice at him, causing him and his guards to slip. Further provoked, he called her a "monster". Glancing around at the fearful crowd, Elsa decided to flee Arendelle, despite Anna's attempts to convince her otherwise. As she raced across the fjord, she accidentally froze it and cast a spell of eternal winter over the entire kingdom. Alone, but Free ("Let It Go") After she ran well into the night, Elsa found herself at the North Mountain. Initially, she brooded over her loneliness and her failure to conceal her powers. However, realizing that she was too far away to hurt anyone, Elsa began to experiment with her powers, embracing the aspect of her being that she had tried to keep hidden for so long. Though she started out with simple blasts of snow, Elsa slowly gained more confidence, rebuilding Olaf and constructing an icy staircase to cross a gorge. Wishing to test her limits, Elsa stamped her foot, generating a massive snowflake; building upon this hexagonal base, Elsa raised her arms upward and caused the snowflake to rise on ice beams, building walls, archways, and a glistening chandelier as she ascended. Wishing to live out her days alone in her new palace, Elsa resolved never to return to Arendelle, and in a symbolic renunciation of her past, she threw away her crown, let down her hair, and transformed her coronation dress into a new ice dress. With the sun rising, Elsa stepped out onto a balcony, and illuminated by the light of dawn, she reveled in her newfound freedom. Elsa uses her powers.gif|Elsa releases her powers Elsa taking off cape.gif|The cold never bothered me anyway Elsa running up ice staircase.gif|Elsa running up staircase while creating it I'm free!.gif|I'm free! Elsa creating ice palace.gif|Elsa creates her ice palace I'm never going back!.gif|Elsa takes off crown Elsa.gif|LET IT GO, LET IT GO! Elsa creating her ice dress.gif|Elsa creating her new dress Elsa transforms into ice dress.gif Elsa's ice cape.gif|Elsa's ice cape Here I stand.gif|Here I stand... Elsa looking at the sunrise.png|In the light of day! Let the storm rage OOOOOOON!!!!!!!.gif|LET THE STORM RAGE ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The cold never bothered me anyway.gif|The cold never bothered me anyway. Elsa's Curse Though Elsa was determined to live alone, Anna still managed to find her. When she heard her sister enter the ice palace and call out her name, Elsa stood at the top of a staircase, greeting Anna with a gleaming smile. Struck by the beauty of Elsa's new look, Anna wasted no time in complimenting her sister. Thanking her for the kind words, Elsa seemed to welcome Anna's presence, informing her that prior to leaving Arendelle, she had never known the extent of her capabilities. However, as Anna began to ascend the steps to get closer, Elsa started to back away, still fearful of potentially hurting her. Elsa insisted that Anna leave, as her place was in Arendelle, but Anna argued that it was where Elsa belonged too. Refusing to yield, Elsa asserted that her place was away from the kingdom, free to be who she was without endangering anyone. At that moment, Elsa was astonished to see Olaf gleefully entering the ice palace of his own accord. With Olaf present, Elsa reminisced on her happy childhood with Anna, but the memory of the accident soon overwhelmed her, and with her fleeting smile replaced by a look of sorrow, Elsa turned away from Anna, dismissing her. But Anna refused to relent and pursued Elsa up the steps, fervently insisting that they could make things right. Elsa continued to maintain that Anna return home and acknowledged her self-imposed exile as necessary act to protect everyone. However, Elsa was informed that she had cast an eternal winter over the kingdom and brought suffering upon its inhabitants. Horrified at what her magic had caused, Elsa despaired once again, referring to her powers as a "curse". As Elsa's panic increased, she produced a swirl of snow around herself, and with an emotional outburst, Elsa released the magic as an icy blast that struck Anna in the heart. Whirling around at the sound of Anna's cry of pain, Elsa gasped at her sister's kneeling form but had little time to process what had happened, as Kristoff rushed in to help Anna to her feet. Scared by the appearance of another individual that she could hurt with her powers, Elsa demanded that they leave immediately. However, Anna remained resolute in staying until Elsa agreed to accompany her, saying they could figure out what to do together. Seeing no other alternative, Elsa used her powers to animate a massive snow monster, Marshmallow, who proceeded to expunge the trespassers. Growing Fear With Anna gone, Elsa tasked herself with controlling her powers, reverting back to the mantra her father had taught her. However, this proved futile; as Elsa paced back and forth throughout the top floor of her palace, her emotional state caused ice spikes to grow from the walls and ceiling, transforming the pristine palace sanctuary into yet another prison. The next morning at sunrise, Hans arrived at the palace with a group of royal guards and the Duke of Weselton's thugs. From the palace doors, Elsa watched Marshmallow attack the intruders but was spotted by the Duke's thugs, who abandoned the fight against the snowman to pursue her. As the thugs charged up the ice staircase leading to the palace doors, Elsa turned and fled to the top floor. However, the thugs soon caught up and cornered Elsa, preparing to finish her off with their crossbows. Scared, Elsa begged to be left alone, but her plea fell on deaf ears, as one of the Duke's thugs fired an arrow. Lifting her arms instinctively to shield herself, Elsa was able to create an ice wall that stopped the arrow just inches from her face. The thugs tried to reposition themselves for another attempt on the queen's life, but Elsa was now spurred into action and defended herself with her magic. Realizing it was them or her, she fought with a newfound ferocity, pinning one thug against the wall with a cage of spikes, with one threatening to impale his neck. Suddenly whirling to face him, Elsa disarmed the other thug and blocked his attempts to escape by creating ice walls. Despite the thug's efforts to resist, Elsa used another ice wall to push him through the balcony doors, inches from falling to his death. When Elsa was mere moments from giving into her rage, Hans arrived with the rest of the troop and begged Elsa to stop, telling her not to be "the monster they feared" she was. Realizing the truth in Hans' words, Elsa stopped her assault on the thugs. At this point, the thug pinned to the wall took advantage of Elsa's mercy and prepared to fire a bolt at the unsuspecting queen. Catching sight of this movement, Hans rushed to the thug and disrupted his aim, diverting the arrow to the ceiling, where it struck through the ice chandelier hanging above Elsa. As the chandelier came crashing down, Elsa managed to get clear, but the force of the collision caused her to fall and faint. Imprisoned While Elsa was incapacitated, Hans brought her back to Arendelle and locked her in the castle dungeons. As Elsa awoke, still slightly disoriented, she noticed a window. She tried to rush over and confirm what Anna had said about an eternal winter but found herself pulled taut by shackles – resembling metal gloves – chained to the center of the cell's floor. Pulling against her restraints, Elsa managed to glance out the window and was horrified to see Arendelle frozen over, with more ice and snow continuing to accumulate on the landscape. At that moment, Hans entered with a torch; Elsa turned to the prince and asked why she was brought back to Arendelle. Though Hans replied that he could not allow the men to kill her, Elsa insisted that her presence in Arendelle put everyone at risk and asked for Anna. However, Hans revealed that Anna had not yet returned from the mountains, causing Elsa to look out to the storm, concerned for her sister's welfare in such turbulent weather conditions. Hans then implored Elsa to stop the winter weather and restore summer, but the queen desperately told him that she had no control over her powers and that it was imperative she be freed. Seeing the truth in Elsa's eyes, Hans said he would do what he could and turned to leave the room. Distressed, Elsa heard cracking and looked down to her shackles, realizing they were starting to freeze over. The Blizzard With her emotional state worsening and the need to leave Arendelle overwhelming her, Elsa looked with horror as the storm outside began to intensify; she glanced around her cell and realized it was icing over. Trying to free herself, Elsa pulled at her shackles. Suddenly, she heard the sound of approaching guards and pulled with increased urgency; to the guards' dismay, the ice had froze the doors shut, providing Elsa enough time to free herself. The weight of the ice was too great for the cells' structure, and before long, the walls of the cell crumbled, enabling Elsa to escape outside. Freed from the dungeon, Elsa ran out into her storm and across the fjords, but ventured blindly due to the snow and winds. As Elsa continued to struggle to navigate through her own storm, she was approached by the dark figure of Hans. Though Elsa tried to flee from him, the prince told her she could not escape the circumstances. With nothing to say for herself, Elsa turned to face Hans and simply implored him to take care of Anna. At this, Hans informed the queen that her sister had returned frail and cold, as Elsa had froze her heart. Shocked, Elsa had her worst fear confirmed when Hans went on to state that, despite his best efforts, Anna succumbed to the curse, turned to ice, and perished. Horrified at this revelation, Elsa sank to her knees, emotionally distraught. The swirling storm suddenly ceased, the snow suspended in mid-air by Elsa's grief. Anna's Sacrifice With Elsa's back turned, Hans unsheathed his blade and slowly began to advance on the grieving queen, preparing to strike her. However, before the blade made contact, Anna threw herself between Elsa and Hans, and with a final scream of defiance, she froze to solid ice. The sword made contact with her frozen hand and shattered, and produced a force that knocked Hans to the ground. Alarmed at the sound of her sister, Elsa whirled around and was devastated upon seeing Anna's frozen form. As Elsa caressed Anna's face, sorrow began to overwhelm her, and with a sob, she hugged Anna. Around her, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf mourned along silently. The citizens and dignitaries gathered at the castle walls bowed their heads in silent acknowledgment of Anna's sacrifice. Though all seemed lost, Anna's form suddenly began to thaw, and the princess emerged alive and well; sensing movement, Elsa gazed up at Anna's face, and with a mix of astonishment and relief, she embraced her sister. Initially unsure why Anna had chose to save her, Elsa was touched upon hearing her sister reply simply, "I love you". Understanding dawned upon Olaf, and the snowman commented that Anna's sacrifice was an act of true love and that it had thawed her frozen heart. The Great Thaw Elsa took a moment to process Olaf's statement and came to the conclusion that "love will thaw". Realizing love was the key to controlling her powers, Elsa looked to Anna, confidently held out her arms, and raised them, causing the ice and snow to lift up into the air. Gathering the mass of snow into an enormous snowflake, Elsa spread her hands and scattered it across the sky, leaving a warm summer sky. After demonstrating her newfound control over her powers, Elsa happily turned to Anna, who expressed that she always knew Elsa was capable of thawing Arendelle. When she noticed Olaf starting to melt in the heat, Elsa reacted quickly and produced a personal flurry for him to stay cool. The peaceful and happy atmosphere was interrupted by the sound of Hans, who had been knocked off his feet from the force of striking Anna's frozen body. To Elsa's surprise, Kristoff started to walk over to Hans, intent on teaching him a lesson. However, Anna stopped Kristoff and chose to personally deal with Hans. When Hans expressed confusion at her thawed state, Anna informed the prince that he was the only one with a frozen heart. After giving Hans a moment to let the words sink in, Anna punched him in the face, causing him to fall into the waters of the fjord below. Overtaken by happiness, Elsa embraced her sister once more. With Arendelle restored to peace, Elsa returned to her duties as queen, terminating relations with Weselton, and Hans, the Duke of Weselton, and his thugs were expelled from the kingdom. Elsa also helped Anna bestow a new sled upon Kristoff and honored him with the title of "Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer". Later, Elsa had the gates opened and invited the whole village inside the courtyard, where she created an ice rink. When Anna commented that she liked the open gates, Elsa assured her that they were "never closing them again". She then used her magic to create a pair of literal ice skates for Anna, who was entranced by their beauty. Then, despite Anna's insistence that she did not skate, Elsa playfully pulled her sister along, and with Olaf's help, she coached Anna. Enjoying the return of summer, the two sisters happily skated amongst their friends and neighbors, grateful to be reunited at last.